Terror of the Tempel
by Sab-Jinn
Summary: Qui GOn and Tahl are surprised at what is going to be and mace is mad. Could it be jelosly? R&R PLEASE!!!!! flamers don't bother me


(This is based on when obi wan is around the age of 12.I don't own any of the charrys except for Sabé ( no not the hand maiden. Its my nickname) Oh and I can NOT spell so sorry bout that) Tahl stroed down the tempel's halls heading toward the cafiteria. Her droid, TooJay, follows closly behind her. "Can't you get lost?" Tahl said eritatedly. Lately she had been more anoyed with this 'gift' from Yoda. To tell the truth she had been more annoyed with everyone of late. Even her friend Qui-Gon Jinn, well they are a bit more than friends you could say. "I can't get lost master," the droid said "im a navigation droid." Tahl sighs "note to self, get a pair of virbo cutters so I can dismantel this droid next time I go out." She turns a corner and runs in to her 'friend' Qui Gon. "Whatch where your going!" she snaped "Sorry Tahl," he said shocked at her snaping. "Is every thing ok?" he asked helping her up. "Every things fine. "She said a bit more calmly "Sorry for snaping." "It's ok."he says. "You've been like this for about five months, are you sure everything is ok?" he asked with consern in his voice. He worryed about her more lately, expescily sence they sercretly pledged them selves to each other on New Apolisen. "I'm wondering my self, I've felt something growing inside me by the Force. Im afraid my injurys my be returning for what happened on New Apolisen." "Ah, That isn't good at all, you might go to the healers" At the name of the planet memorys flashed back of how he almost lost her. "Qui-Gon, you know I will not go to them for help." She said smiling. Qui Gon sighs. He knew he could not force her to go if she did not wish to go. "Well at least will you eat lunch with me?" She smiles "of course, I was heading there anyway." They stroed down the hall together as TooJay tried to keep up. They entered the lunchroom together and walked of and grabed a plate of food consisting of an apple from Naboo, nachos, Apple juse and vanila pudding. Then they sat down at a table in the back of the room. "The council has asked me to go on mission. They recuested I take someone with me. Would you like to go?" "Of course I will." Qui Gon says. "Where will we be going?" "I don't know." "Ah., I see" "Yes, they seem to have a habbit of doing that." Tahl says and takes a bite out of her apple. All of a sudden a food fight breaks out. "Oh no." Qui Gon says. Tahl and Qui Gon rush out of the cafiteria. Tahl plucks a chip out of her hair. "Well that was a good lunch." She said sarcasticaly "Really." His comlink buzzes. "Arg, I have to go break up the food fight, I'll see you later." He says and drags off in to the lunch room. Tahl smiles, "May the Force be with you Qui Gon." "It better be if I'm going to come out of this in one pice." He chuckels. Tahl smiles an walks off to her coridors. Her comlikn sudenly buzzes. It was Yoda. "Hello Master Yoda." "Hello Tahl, Information I have for your mission. Partner have you found?" He asked questionly. "Yes, Master Qui-Gon Jinn." "Good. It is called Drenen the planet you are going to. Bounty Hunter there is there More information Master Mace Windu will give you. In the Archives he is." At this the comlink clicks off. "I'd better get Qui Gon so he can hear this to" she says to her self walking to the cafiteria. Qui Gon was standing outside the cafiteria when she arived. "All broke up?" she asked. "Yes," "Mace is in the Archives waiting to give us information about our mission." " I know Yoda buzzed me to. Well then lets go." He says and walks with her to the Archives. Mace sits in a chair in the back of the archives pondering to him self waiting for Tahl and Qui Gon to arive. Lately he had felt another presence in Tahl growing stronger when he pased her in the hall or when she had talked to the council. She has also been it a grouchy mood of late. Not normal for her. It could be posable that her injuries were returning he though. Then a thought struck him. He glared at it but he knew it made the most sence so far. "They should have known better. But glared at it but he knew it made the most sence so far. "They should have known better. I should have known they would do something like this." He sighs and shakes his head. Qui Gon and Tahl walk down the halls toward the archives. All of a sudden Bant came running down the hall being chased by Obi Wan in a game of tag. As The two turn a corner Bant runs it to Tahl knocking her down. "BANT! OBI WAN!!" Tahl snaped " Qui Gon glares at his padawan. "Obi Wan you know bwtter to be playing in the halls." "Same for you Bant! Now get out of here! Both of you!" She said enraged . Obi Wan and Bant back of and quickly leave. Qui Gon helps her up. He is once again shocked at her rage. "That's it if you wont go get a blood test from the healers, I''l give you one my self. Something is up with you." "Better you than the healers. They make such a fuss over me ever sence I went blind." She snorts getting up. "You mean like I do?" Qui Gon said afectintly. "Yes much like you." She smiles." We better get going or Mace will expect something is wrong." "Yes we should" They walk off. They enter the archives to see Mace waiting for them in the back. They walk up and bow respictfuly "Good morning Mace." They both say in unision. "Good morning to the both of you" he says a bit harsly. "Is something wrong?" Qui Gon asks "You'll find out on your own most likely. Now about your mission. A disturbence in the Force has been ditected there. Very small but powerful. Your job is to find it. This will be a log mission most likely. The council has said your are not to take your padawans for it could be to dangerous for them. Your ship The Mattin, leaves in the morning at 10:00" He finishes and stands and walks agitatedly out. "Wonder what bit him? He's almost as bad as you" Qui Gon say half teasing half wondering. "Oh well. Lets get that blood test done on you now. I have the instrument in my coridors." They leave the archives Qui Gon and Tahl enter his coridors and Qui Gon grabs a little device of his table. "ok give me your arm." Tahl sighs and relutently holds out her arm. "I doubt anything is wrong." She says clearly not wanting to do this. "Its just for a precaution." He says and presses the device to her arm and takes it off. He looks at the reading popping up. His eyes grow wide and his jaw drops open.  
  
Hehe suspence! YAY!!! Hehehe ::evil laugh:: Im going to run around like a chicken with its head cut off now ::runs around:: 


End file.
